Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a driving circuit, and more particularly to a driving circuit disposed on a system on glass (SOG) and a display device including the same.
Description of Related Art
With advancing development technologies of thin film transistor (TFT) liquid crystal display, technologies of integrating a driving circuit (e.g. a gate driving circuit) on a display panel, such as a system on glass (SOG) technology, have widely applied to conventional display devices, in order to minimize the size and improve the performance of the display devices. However, the gate driving circuit would generate a parasitic capacitance with a common electrode or another electrode of a display panel, and the generated parasitic capacitance would induce an abnormal operation of the gate driving circuit and thereby cause a display issue.
In order to solve the parasitic capacitance issue, a sealant may be disposed directly on the gate driving circuit. The dielectric constant of the sealant is smaller than the dielectric constant of the liquid crystal molecules, and therefore the parasitic capacitance can be effectively reduced by directly disposing the sealant on the gate driving circuit. However, during a light curing process on the sealant, the gate driving circuit would block light illuminating from the bottom side of the display panel, such that the quantity of light penetrating through the gate driving circuit into the sealant is insufficient, thus causing the sealant incomplete cured. As such, external moisture would easily permeate through the sealant into the internal of the display device to erode the electrical components of the gate driving circuit, thus resulting in a reliability issue and service life reduction of the display device.